A Life, A Lover
by Musa1108
Summary: This is my life. I'm making Musa and Riven's story though. I have a few twists in there so...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: How It ALL Started

A Life, A Lover Chapter One: How It All Began

It's another day in Alfea Fountain High School. Another day with Riven Dralle. I, Musa Nguyen, had the hate crush on him. I would pretend to hate him but I really like him. Today was gonna be a special day. I was gonna ask him out since he wasn't the asker type of person. My friends don't know. I started to ask questions to see if he would tell me. That would prove if he likes me. Some people think he likes me though. I started asking his worse fear, who he likes, why he accepted Darcy's date, and just stuff. His answers; living with his stepmom, nobody he can tell, he doesn't want to hurt girls' feelings, and other stuff. I was surprised he cared so much. He was usually strong. He told me some other things he wouldn't tell anyone else. He said he trusted me. When it came for lunch time, I was ready, but I lacked out. 'Maybe later' I thought. I then had my next class with Riven. I didn't get to ask but heard something that caught my attention. "I'm with Caroline now."  
"What?"  
"I'm dating Caroline."  
"Oh." I sighed with sadness but kept a mask on. So today maybe sad but I guess if he's happy, I'll be happy. I love you with all my heart, Riven.  
Next Day~

I found out cause Nabu's trying to get revenge since I won against him in basketball. He played rock, paper, scissors then loser has to date someone. He told Caroline to date Riven. I hate him. Caroline was on my bus so I decided to say hi. We talked a little and became friends. She was happy to be with Riven but it's only because she likes his looks. He doesn't like her really. He just doesn't want to hurt her feelings. I knew the people who are head over heels with Riven. Darcy, somewhat Stella, and Sarah. It was obvious they liked him. I was friends with them once. Darcy was just a classmate though. Stella helped me with fashion. Sarah pretty much blackmailed me into anything. Stella has Brandon now but still thinks Riven's cute. She thinks we should be together. Look at us now. Just friends. So I started listening to Paint a Smile by Jasmine Villegas. I loved this song and it pretty much cheered me up all the time.

"Like a car chase

On the highway

We were goin' nowhere real fast

I let you tear my heart out

I wear it on my sleep now

I thought I'd never take my foot of the gas

You make me smear my makeup

Nothing but dry black mascara

I'm letting it go

Tears don't last forever

Life only gets better

When the world lets me down

I'll paint a smile on

Paint a smile on

Break my heart won't matter

I'll be sewn back together

When the world lets me down

I'll paint a smile on

Paint a smile on

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

I'll paint a smile

Paint a smile on I'll forgive you

But I'll never kiss you

You messed my strawberry lipstick

I hope it hits you

Just like a miss you

I wish you'll never find a better chick

You make me smear my makeup

Nothing but dry black mascara

I'm letting it go

Tears don't last forever

Life only gets better

When the world lets me down

I'll paint a smile on

Paint a smile on

Break my heart won't matter

I'll be sewn back together

When the world lets me down

I'll paint a smile on

Paint a smile on

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

Everybody say

Oh ooh oh oh ooh

I'll paint a smile

Paint a smile on

I'm gonna keep my head up to the song

It's time I feel pretty all over again..."

That's all I got to finish cause I heard clapping from behind. I turned around to see Timmy, my best friend.  
"The song wasn't finished yet you know."  
"Yeah but you have to audition for a solo in chorus."  
"Thanks." He left and I thought about it. Maybe I should. I'll think about it.  
The Day After...  
I'm gonna audition. Yup. I'm taking Timmy's idea. I walked up to Ms. DuFour and asked.  
"Sure." We walked into the music room.  
"I'll be singing Paint a Smile if that's ok."  
"The concert's in December though but you're never too early!" I started singing. When I was done, she looked at me with amazement.  
"Why haven't we ever heard that!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasted your time for my horrible singing!"  
"No! It's lovely!"  
"Thanks." I blushed at that comment. LOVELY. I hope that's what Riv thinks. I walked home alone. Timmy was waiting for me in the front yard. "I knew you were gonna audition."  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?"  
"To see if you made it so..."  
"I did."  
"Cool!"  
"Yeah, well, I have to go and see Roxy and Tec but I'll see you later ok?"  
"You need a ride?" Yup. Timmy got his driver license before I got mine.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Timmy walked over to his house and got the car his mom, dad, and I bought him. It was a very nice BMW.  
"Come on, hop in."  
"Thanks Timmy."  
"Ok, but come on." I knew that he LOVED Tec. He has some problems on making her like him. But she already does. Aww...a not knowing they love each other relationship! So...I think Timmy might be thinking 'I have to stay away but I can't coz you attract like a magnet.' NOT!


	2. Chapter 2: HER

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her

It's a few months now. Starting a new school year. I'm happy to be besties with Caroline. We talked and told each other stuff. There's this new kid Andy. I've met someone named Andy before. Maybe it's him. It can't be...right? I'll meet later. I talked to Caroline on the bus. They haven't been talking a lot. Riv talked to me on the phone almost the whole summer. It was sweet of him to do that instead of talking to his 'girlfriend'. As soon as I set my foot into the classroom, I heard Riven's voice. He was with this guy with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey!"

"Oh! Hey Muse."

"'Sup?"

"Well, Nabu broke up with Lily."

"Oh...well...urrrr..."

"So...what did you do?"

"Talk with you and Roxy."

"Oh! Right! This is Andy. He was with us in fourth grade, remember?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you again dude."

"So now you're doing the dude and dudette thing."

"Hey! Just glad ya back bro."

"The bro too?"

"Hahaha, you're killing me," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know." He smiled.

"Can I talk to you," I started,"alone?" I looked at Riven.

"Yeah, sure." I walked to my locker.

"What is it?"

"Umm...ok, someone told me to do this, but I like you...as a friend."

"Ok?"

"It was a dare."

"Ok? Umm...so..."

"Let's just get to class."

"Ok." I started humming a song. While walking to class, I passed the bathrooms. When I passed it, I heard something like people making out in the girls' stalls. I was early so I decided to check out what it was. As soon as I walked in, I saw Caroline and Brian making out. Brian was with Rachel and Caroline was with Riven. Should I tell him this? I don't know...


End file.
